Jugggernaut X Crystal Maiden
by HS777
Summary: The continuation of the story 'The Juggernaut and the Crystal Maiden' , chapter 22: Curse. Enjoy reading! :D


Yurnero the Juggernaut. An honorable, confident, and peerless warrior tempered by war. When it comes to fighting and honor, he is always ready.

But tonight, he is unsure. It is not a battlefield nor a fight to save his life. This is... Something that made him hesitate...

If they have not been lured in this village... If only Rylai did not stand in the way to receive the curse that was meant for him... If only-

A knock interrupts Yurnero's musings. He went to the door to open it. Standing outside is one of the cursed villagers wearing an unreadable expression. Then the blasted man smiled.

"She's ready for you."

Yurnero just nodded his head and followed the man. Stepping to the dining hall of an inn, the other cursed villagers turned to Yurnero and gave him encouraging words that will not help him.

"Enjoy the night."

"You have to do this for our sakes."

"After doing the deed, the curse will be gone in the morning."

"Don't worry, tomorrow, all of us won't remember what happened tonight... Well, except you."

"Man! You get to tup that pretty girl."

Yurnero followed the man out of the inn and into the road where some of the cursed villagers greet him. At the end of the road is a lone house lit with lights. The three couriers were also there, waiting for him.

Yurnero knelt in front of them. He sighed before he spoke. "I'm glad all of you are safe... You know why I have to do this?" the couriers made a low sound. Yurnero looked at Scotty. "I know you worry for your mistress. I promise you, I will take care of her." Scotty just chirped softly.

Yurnero stood up and addressed the couriers. "I... have to go now. Go find a warm place to sleep. I... We'll meet you tomorrow morning." after that, he proceeds to the house. The villagers and courier watch Yurnero enter the house before they left.

* * *

Yurnero is standing outside the door where Rylai is staying. He is in the act of grabbing the door knob then stops.

_Is it true that there will be pain, blood, tears, and shouting?_

_By the Visage of Masks! Get a grip of yourself! This is not your first time to bed a woman!_

_But this is not just any woman. This is the first time to bed a virgin. Specifically, the woman you met and traveled with for months, Rylai the Crystal Maiden._

_Down part is she will never remember what happened between the two of you._

_At least you get to be the one to touch and taste her body, and deflower her._

Yurnero shakes his head. He hates how his brain thoughts are warring at each other. He needs to get over this. Now. He wonders what to do. Should he knock first or enter immediately? Yurnero chose the former.

"Who is it?" called out Rylai.

"It's me."

"Oh. Um, come in."

Yurnero inhaled then exhaled before entering the room. As he entered, the first thing he saw is a blushing Rylai standing in the middle of the clean and well-lit room. Rylai's hair is brushed well, and she wears a simple but elegant strapped, white, silky lingerie that the hem reaches above her thighs.

Rylai gives Yurnero a nervous smile. "H-hi...Um, i-it's a pleasant night. I-isn't it? Do- do you like t-the room. I arranged it w-with the help of the other women. I hope... I hope you like it. For our... You know... Do-do you like my gown? The women said you'll l-like it so I wore it... For you. A-and I also borrowed some-some beddings. They said that white is better so I-I accepted. Y-you don't mind all white, r-right? If you don't like it, I-I can change it. W-what color do you prefer? There's red, and blue, and-"

Seeing the blushing and blabbering Rylai wring her hands and standing there fidgeting, trying to be brave and please him, Yurnero's hesitation vanished. He realized that Rylai is more nervous, in fact, afraid. And tonight is not his lose but hers. He better make this night good-No, perfect- for her. For the both of them.

Yurnero walks toward her. Seeing him coming to her, Rylai stood still,watching him with nervousness. But Yurnero just sat on the bed.

Yurnero removed his shoes and placed them beside the bed. "Sit with me." said Yurnero as he patted the space next to him.

Rylai hesitates. "A-are we g-going to do it, n-now?"

Yurnero shakes his head. "There is no need to rush this. We have plenty of time before dawn breaks. All I wanted is to talk."

Rylai blinked."Talk?"

"Talk."

"O-okay." Rylai cautiously sits beside Yurnero. She lowered her eyes first before looking at him. "Um, what would you like to talk about?"

"Hmm... I want to know your thoughts. What do you expect from this."

"Huh? Oh, I... I really don't know... I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize. Let's try again... Can you share with me your concerns?"

Rylai blushed even further. "I-I don't think it's necessary."

Noticing how very nervous Rylai is, Yurnero took her hand to his. He gently squeezed her hand, passing his encouragement and strength to her. "Please tell me so we can solve this."

Rylai looked at him like he offered the world to her in a plate. Her lower lip wobbled before she bursts into tears.

"Oh, Juggernaut! I'm really afraid!" said Rylai then continues to blabber. "I've never done this before! I mean, we don't have to in the first place. But we're forced to do it because if this curse. I know you don't want to do it too, I understand that. The people here depends on us! I remember mom and dad say that this should happen between married couples. But we're not married that means we're committing a grave sin. And-and I don't know what to do! The women were nice to give me advice but it's too much for me to handle! Others said I have to do this and that, others said I'll just leave everything to you. But will it please you? I don't think I could please you! They said that if I did their advice, I'll make you really, really happy. But oh! I don't think I could do it. It's just that, I've never been kissed on the lips. The man I kissed is my dad. And it's on the cheek. And I don't know how to do it. How do I make you happy? I really keep on thinking and-"

"Shhh. Enough already. I get what you mean." Yurnero gently interrupts Rylai as he gently squeezed her hand again. "You are afraid because you have not done this, correct?" Rylai nodded her head. "Also, I am... flattered that you are concerned for my happiness." Actually, he felt ecstatic and at the same time, honored and humbled.

Rylai smiled a little, blush fading away. "Really?"

Yurnero nodded. He remained silent before talking again. "The truth is, I should be the one to feel nervousness. No. Fear and shame..."

"Huh? Why? You're one of the most confident men I know. You can't be nervous." said a concerned Rylai.

"Yes I am once I remove my mask."

"But I thought you're not allowed to remove your mask because it's dishonorable."

"Between anyone you trusted your life with like a spouse, siblings, or a brethren is not considered dishonorable... I'll remove my mask now. I warn you. You'll be... Horrified."

Yurnero turned away from the watching Rylai. He pulled his mask by the chin first to detach it from the wooden helm on his head with a click, then loosens it by pulling by the temples. He placed a hand behind his head to pull off the wooden helm. Then he completely pulled off his mask. He gritted his teeth and shuts his eyes tight before turning to face Rylai. As he opens his serious eyes, he saw her look of surprise that quickly turned into compassion. There is no sign of repulsion nor disgust in her eyes and Yurnero's fears quickly faded.

"Oh, Juggernaut! What happened to you?" Rylai asked. Concern and compassion filled her voice.

"The price I paid for defying a corrupt lord." Yurnero simply answered. "My punishment, however, saved my life. And here I am. These scars on my face will be a constant reminder of how I survived."

"Still, it's wrong to burn you like that!" Rylai placed a palm on his scarred cheek. "Does it still hurt?"

Yurnero placed a hand on top of Rylai's hand, pushing it gently towards his cheek before closing his eyes. "A little... Your hand is warm."

Rylai blushed. "Oh. Thanks...?"

Yurnero continues to hold her hand against his cheek. He opened his eyes, eyes filled with thoughtfulness. "Minninnewah was right. You have an icy presence but you have a good and kind heart." he pulled Rylai's hand away from his cheek and puts a finger unde Rylai's chin. His thumb is caressing her bottom lip, making her blush and gasp. "And a warm, loving, and caring soul." then he leaned his head to kiss her on the lips.

Rylai gasped when Yurnero started to kiss her gently and slowly. As he continues to do so, she shyly kisses him back. They continued to kiss slowly until Rylai knows how to do it.

Yurnero pulls back to look at Rylai. He is impressed that she is an eager and fast learner. Rylai leaned forward, wanting more of his kiss. She opened her eyes filled with new-found discovery and wonder. Yurnero's mouth twitched to smile.

"Why'd you stop?" asked a breathless Rylai. "Did-did I do wrong?" she asked again with concern.

"No." Yurnero assures. When he spoke, icy breath came out, making him chuckle.

Rylai smiled, glad that Yurnero is not disappointed with her. "Um. Juggernaut. Can we... kiss again. Please?"

Yurnero smiled and granted her wish. They continued to kiss in a slow pace. Then the pace became moderate.

As they continued to kiss, one of Yurnero's hands slowly creeps toward her breast and cupped it. He continues to kiss her then gently kneads her breast even when she gasped in surprise. A second later, Rylai never bothered. In fact, she likes how Yurnero kisses her while he squeezes her breast. Breasts, because Yurnero is squeezing her other breast. And it feels so good!

Yurnero stopped kissing Rylai's lips and moved to kiss her cheek. Then he moves down his lips to her neck before looking down on her. that was when Rylai realized that she is already lying on the bed and the straps of her lingerie are pulled down to reveal her breasts.

Yurnero looked at the creamy and perfectly round breasts of Rylai. _Very beautiful. _Yurnero thought. What delights him the most are the tips of her breasts. Most of the women he bedded before have dark areoles and nipples. Rylai's are color pink. The dusky pink colors that blots the creamy skin reminds him of the white, peach, and pink colors of the Sakura trees. He filled each hand with a breast and stated to knead gently. He knows he is giving Rylai pleasure when she started to moan softly. After kneading her breasts, he used his forefingers and thumbs to roll her nipples. He continues to intensify Rylai's pleasure when he removed his hand to replace it with his mouth.

Rylai gasped in surprise and pleasure when Yurnero latches his mouth on her nipple and starts to lick and suckle. She moans again when Yurnero transferred his mouth to the other nipple.

Yurnero then kissed Rylai's lips again before removing the rest of her clothes and explore the rest of her body with his hands. He loves the feel of Rylai's soft and silky skin beneath his blunt and rough fingers. He lets his hands caress her back, arms, the sides of her breasts, waist, hips, thighs, buttocks, legs, and repeats the same process. He loves her breasts flatten against his hard and scarred chest. He also loves the contrast of their bodies: his bronze skin against her pinkish, creamy skin; his hard and strong planes against her wonderful soft curves and mounds; and their bodies are rubbing against each other.

One thing he noticed that the more he pleasures her, the more she release cold air. But the cold air is pleasant, in fact, in never bothered him. It never made him feel like he is freezing. Or maybe because his attention is focused on love making. Yurnero stopped kissing Rylai and looked at her. He smiled when Rylai's eyes are closed but looks so happy when she sighed with pleasure. What he is going to do next will certainly surprise Rylai.

"Juggernaut, what are you doing?" asked Rylai as her eyes hazed with pleasure saw Yurnero raise her knees and widely spreads her legs with his hands, then lower his head between her legs. Rylai gasped when she felt his fingers spread her inner lips then his tongue starts licking it. "Juggernaut! ...Oh. Oh! ...T-this is wrong! ... So wrong!...Oh! ... Oooohhh... Mmmm..." whatever she protests are lost when she started to like her womanhood being touched and licked by Yurnero.

Yurnero continues the delicious assault, never stopping as Rylai started to writhe due to the pleasure she is experiencing. He lick once before using two fingers to spread her inner lips. There, he looked again at the thin layer of skin that is the proof of her maidenhead that he is about to take.

Before Rylai finds release, Yurnero quickly removed his pants, positioned his long manhood at the entrance of her womanhood, and entered her very slowly. As he slowly inched his way inside, he noticed Rylai's eyes are getting round. To distract her, he started to kiss her again. She responded happily to his kiss, forgetting that he is getting inside of her. Yurnero stopped kissing Rylai when she gasps and he felt that he is now touching her barrier.

Yurnero looked at Rylai with apologetic eyes. "This will hurt. Forgive me." with one powerful and hard thrust, he filled her up to the hilt.

Rylai cried out in pain while Yurnero cringes when they felt the maidenhood breaks. He stays still as he comforts a sobbing Rylai with words as he runs his fingers through her hair. But how he wished to move inside her tight, wet sheath.

"Shh. I'm sorry. Forgive me. The pain will leave soon. Just take your time." Yurnero said. When Rylai continues to sob, Yurnero does not know what to do next. "Ah, Rylai. What must I do to ease or distract you from your pain?"

Rylai sniveled and nibbled her lower lip before answering. "Please, kiss me again. I think it helps."

"Very well." Yurnero started to kiss Rylai again.

The kiss continues and it did help to stop Rylai from sobbing. As they kissed, Rylai slightly moved her hips to get herself comfortable. The movement made her gasp. To Yurnero, the gasp does not sound like in pain. More like of a surprise and something else. To learn more, and because his body is desperate to move, Yurnero watches Rylai's reaction as he slightly pulls out. The wide-eyed Rylai gasps again before closing her eyes and moan a little. It is the sign that tells Yurnero that she is starting to like the best part of love making.

Slowly and gently Yurnero pulls out then pushes in, at the same time, watches Rylai stating to find pleasure again. As he continues to pump, his movements are picking up pace. From slow to moderate. Moderate to fast.

"Yurnero... Yurnero... Oh, Yurnero... Mmm... Yurnero..." Rylai continues to gasp his name as he continues to pump.

Rylai continues to chant his name, and writhe with pleasure as Yurnero is starting to pump fast and hard. She then wrapped her knees around Yurnero's waist, her ankles resting against his hard buttocks, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She also moves her hips just to meet Yurnero's timely deep penetrations. With Rylai's participation, Yurnero is able to go deep, his manhood could touch the opening of her womb. Fast, hard, and deep, they moved in unison, meeting each other with every thrust.

Yurnero continues to pump as he controls himself not to have his release before Rylai does. He continues to pump fast, deep, and hard until he could feel that she is almost at her climax. As he continues to move, he watches her open her eyes slowly. He is mesmerized by the way she looked at him, so full of warmth and happiness, and something else that made his heart beat painfully fast.

Their movements began to slow as they continued to look into each other's eyes. With one deep and hard thrust, they climaxed, Rylai gladly accepts the seed that Yurnero spills inside her.

Yurnero collapsed on top of Rylai when he finished his climax. He would have pull and roll away from her because his weight might crush her but her legs are still entwined around his waist and her hands around his shoulders, preventing him to move away. Yet it looks like she wants him to stay as he is when she tightened her arms and legs around him, and gave a happy and satisfied sigh.

Yurnero knows he gave Rylai pleasure but he wants to hear it from her, so he asks. "Well, how was it?"

Rylai opened her eyes slowly, eyes filled with warmth as she looked at him. "Oh, Yurnero. It's so wonderful!... You're so wonderful!" she pulled down his head for another kiss. Their kissing became passionate and Yurnero became hard again.

After another round of love-making, both of them rested. Yurnero is lying on his back, his arm wrapped around Rylai's shoulders, his shoulder pillowed by her head, and his other hand wrapped around Rylai's hand which is resting upon his chest.

"I wish I could remember this night." Rylai said softly.

"I wish it too." replied Yurnero.

Rylai raised her head to look at Yurnero with worry. "This will be awkward to you since I'll be the same naive Rylai you know in the morning. And being called the Crystal Maiden sounds like a joke."

Yurnero sadly twitched his mouth to the side. "No one will know that you are a maiden no longer... except me."

Both of them smiled sadly at each other. Yurnero run his fingers through her golden hair while Rylai leans against his caress.

"I think we need to sleep now. It is past midnight already." said Yurnero.

"Yeah... Oh, Yurnero. Please, don't go yet!" Rylai begged when Yurnero is in the act of leaving the bed.

"I'm not leaving yet." Yurnero said as he got out of the bed and went to the small cabinet where a small towel soaked in a bowl of water is placed. He looked down on his flaccid manhood. Covering his manhood is the combined seed and virgin blood. He cleaned himself first before taking the bowl to bed.

"What are you going to do?" asked Rylai.

"I'll clean you up. Spread your legs. Good." Yurnero started to wipe away the seed and virgin blood from Rylai's inner thighs and womanhood. After cleaning her up, Yurnero gently spreads her inner lips. The barrier is truly gone. He threw away the unclean water outside the window, washed the towel and bowl with clean water inside a jug, before returning it back to the closet. Next thing he did is remove the stained bed sheet. Rylai helped him and the soiled bed sheet is placed on the floor. Replacing the soiled with a clean bed sheet, they returned to lie down again.

"I'll stay with you until you sleep." said Yurnero then kissed her lips.

Rylai looked at him with warmth and gratefulness. "Thank you, Yurnero... I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Morning came, the villagers who were cursed started rejoicing. They could not remember who or how they became cursed but they are extremely happy.

"Good morning, Juggernaut!" greeted the old Rylai when she spotted Yurnero talking to the carriage driver. "How are you doing this day?"

"... I'm fine." said Yurnero. He looked at Rylai's chest to find that the mark has truly vanished.

"You know, it's strange how we ended up here and saving these people from a curse. I really can't recall."

"Don't think about it. What's important is we have broken the curse and we can continue on our way."

Rylai gave Yurnero a beaming smile. "Yeah. You're right. But first we need to eat."

As they walked to the inn, Yurnero notice the men really looked at Rylai before minding their business. Rylai, ever so naive, never noticed the appreciative looks sending in her way. Yurnero could not help but conclude that he is partly responsible in the changes in her. Who would have thought that taking her virginity will transform her from a sweet girl to a lovely goddess? Her actions and personality remains to be innocent, but her body looks mature and sexier, her beaming smile became seductive, and her eyes lost their bright innocence.

Yurnero did want to pursue this relationship with Rylai but he needs to take it slow. Knowing her, if he said the truth about last night, she might not accept it and will try to forget about it. If he moves fast, he might lose Rylai's trust on him. Worse, she might flee from him. For now, accompanying and watching over her is enough. Yes, he will bide his time...

_What if she is carrying your child already?_

Where did that thought come from!?

* * *

_reytykguiture46udrfyguyhjtdufcvjhk_

_Oh, sorry. Just wiping the blood off my keyboard. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this separated chapter. Will be writing soon!_


End file.
